Addicted to the Darkness
by Violet Trancy
Summary: HARD YAOI! Boy X boy Ventus and Vanitas! Lost of bad words and descriptions. Just a weird one shot idea I had while playing BBS! Again, you have been warned!


_How did I get mixed into this?_ Ventus glanced at his friends Aqua and Terra, hoping that they were tiring out and ready to leave. Nope. Both of them were still grinding against the mass of sweaty bodies surrounding them. The only reason Ventus agreed to go out tonight was because it was his 21st birthday and Terra wouldn't shut up about this place. It wasn't a place he thought his friends would even consider going to, but this wasn't the first time he'd learned something new about his friends.

Turns out, both of them had a dark side. The Aqua and Terra Ventus knew were calm, composed and well-mannered adults. Currently, they both were dressed and acting like trash. Terra had shown up on his doorstep wearing jeans that were at least two sizes two small and a tight, black V neck, but that wasn't the worst of it. Aqua might as well be naked. Her bright pink skirt hugged her hips and was so short it didn't cover her pink underwear. She wasn't wearing a top; the only thing keeping her covered was a nearly transparent pink sash.

Ventus hugged himself and tried to look anywhere but at the half naked women and gross men grinding against each other. He decided to watch the band in front of him that was doing a cover of Korn's Twisted Transistor. _At least they have all their clothes on._ He thought.

Vanitas, the lead guitarist and star of the band, scanned the crowded building for someone to keep him company. _Damn, I've already screwed all these bimbos. Isn't there anyone else?_ That's when his gold eyes landed on a cute blonde that obviously had never been here. She bit her lip and tried to keep her eyes on the dirty floor. _Oh yea, she'll do just fine._ He smirked and kept his eyes on the blonde beauty until their set was done. Vanitas wasted no time in jumping off stage and grabbing the mystery woman by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going, sweet ass? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Ventus was shocked; _did he just call me sweet ass?_ Choosing to ignore it, he answered. "I was leaving, my friends dragged me here for my 21st birthday and I don't think I'll be coming back."

 _She's a fighter,_ he grinned. "21 eh? I don't smell any alcohol on you, don't you want to have at least one drink?" Without waiting for a response, he dragged Ventus through the crowd to the bar in the back. "I'll buy us both one." He nodded to the bartender.

"That's nice coming from someone who hangs out in a place like this." Ventus glared at Vanitas as his first drink was placed in front of him.

"Bottoms up honey!" Vanitas grabbed the bottle from in front of Ventus and forced him to drink.

"Why'd you do that?! I'm perfectly capable of drinking without your help!" Ventus shouted after coughing up a small amount of the liquid. When it first hit his tongue, Ventus thought he was drinking piss, but the aftertaste was strangely satisfying.

Vanitas chuckled, "good isn't it?" He eyed the stranger while taking a swig from his own bottle and nearly laughed when he saw her guzzle down the rest with a satisfied look. "Want some of mine, sweet ass?" He pushed his bottle away. Ventus took it without a second thought.

 _What's wrong with me? A few minutes ago I was creeped out by being called sweet ass and I thought this drink tasted like piss._ "Is this what happens to you when you drink? The things that creeped you out before don't bother you anymore?"

Vanitas laughed, "you haven't had enough to get drunk, it's this place that's making you feel like this. It happens to everyone that comes here. They get more sensitive and change."

"Why?"

"Because everything's so much better when you're sensitive and they always change for the better. At least I think so." Vanitas ran his fingers up and down Ventus's arm making him gasp. "You see? Let's get outta here cutie." Vanitas grabbed his prize for the night by the arm and led him to the bathrooms.

Ventus didn't make any move to pull away or try to voice that he didn't want to leave with this man. Everything around him was giving him a feeling of being high. The lights, the sounds, everything was blending together and giving Ventus sensations he'd never experienced before and he was loving every minute of it.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Vanitas yelled. His only reply came from the dirty noises the couple inside was making. "dammit," he muttered. "Looks like we're in the back room tonight sweet ass." Vanitas pushed his way toward an empty room and wasted no time in shoving Ventus into the wall. "See what this place does? It makes everything feel better, even pain. I'm going to make you my whore, got it sweet ass?"

"Whore?" Ventus whispered. Everything was hitting him at once, all these amazing feelings he didn't want to stop. "My name's Ventus and I'm a man."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow and quickly grabbed Ventus's pride. "So you are…doesn't matter, I'm still going to make you my whore." He smirked, "now get on your knees and suck me off." He demanded.

"I don't understand are you talking about sex?" Ventus's face turned red at the word.

 _A virgin, man tonight is goanna be great!_ Vanitas switched their positions so he was leaning against the wall and forced Ventus to his knees. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, "suck my dick!" Virgin or no virgin, Vanitas had no patience. He got what he wanted when he wanted it and right now, he wanted Ventus.

His shaky hands pulled at Vanitas's clothes until his lower body was completely exposed. He looked up with big blue eyes, "all of it? I don't think I can fit it all."

Vanitas growled and shoved himself into the boys mouth, "did I fucking stutter? Suck my dick and swallow every last drop of my cum."

Ventus didn't know how to do it, but he must've done something right when he moved his tongue; Vanitas groaned and pushed himself further in making Ventus gag. Slowly he got the hang of it and had Vanitas tugging on his hair and moaning like a bitch. Not once had he questioned why he thought it was a good idea to put a stranger's dick in his mouth, this was a side of himself he didn't know existed.

"Faster Ventus, I'm goanna cum!" He hummed an ok and sped things up, enjoying the sounds coming from Vanitas. "Oh fuck!" He arched his back and spilled everything into Ventus's waiting mouth. "Get up and strip," he panted. Like a dog, Ventus obeyed and waited for Vanitas to recover from his orgasm and remove the rest of his clothes. He cracked one eye open and stared at Ventus's body. He grinned, "you're not too bad sweet ass." Instantly regaining himself, Vanitas switched positions and now had Ventus pinned to the wall, his back to him. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a virgin, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight. Your body is mine to violate over and over again," he whispered before biting Ventus's neck. "I want you to scream my name; scream Vanitas." Without warning he forced himself inside all at once.

Ventus threw his head back, "no! Get out of me it hurts!" Tears poured from his eyes as he struggled to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanitas gripped his hips and held him in place. "Your body is mine to take and violate as much as I want, I call the shots and we go as hard or as soft as I want. Don't you dare think you can order me around; besides, you're so tight there's no way I'm stopping now. You'll love it." He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in repeatedly.

Ventus was sobbing, _god, am I actually being raped? I have to get away!_ No…it hurt like hell, but he wasn't being raped. He wanted this. If he didn't, he wouldn't have let Vanitas buy him a drink and he wouldn't have allowed himself to be dragged back here. But why? Why the sudden change in personality? It's like something overcame him and he turned into a completely different person. Before, he thought this place and the people here were disgusting and he swore he'd never come back. But now as the pain subsided and his tears slowed, Ventus was already craving this place. He didn't want to leave or go a day without coming here. _It's this place,_ he remembered Vanitas told him earlier. "Oh Vanitas faster!" Ventus called after a huge wave of ecstasy filled his senses.

He bit his lip and increased the pace, reaching around to jerk off the writhing body beneath him. "Tell me you like it," he growled.

"Oh fuck, I love it Vanitas!" Ventus was too high to realize or care that he'd just screamed something obscene.

"Yea you do," Vanitas was determined to make Ventus cum first. His body was almost unnaturally tight and sucked him in perfectly, but having those muscles clamp down on him would make everything so much better.

"I can't hold it, Vanitas!" He felt Ventus's muscles constrict around him as he came.

"Oh shit," Vanitas threw his head back and gave Ventus everything he had. They stayed like that, waiting for their breathing to slow down before Vanitas decided to pull away.

"Wait!" Ventus called and twisted around, only to wince in pain and slide down the wall. He was afraid of being left alone.

"So it's true," Vanitas ran is fingers through his hair and leered.

"What's true?"

Vanitas tapped his neck in the same place he'd bitten Ventus, "you should've figured it out by now. I'm the owner of this place; a place where people come to do whatever they please. If I associated myself with Hell, than I'd be in charge. I'd knock Satan right off his throne. I am the embodiment of pure darkness-pure evil and there's nothing I love more than watching good people give in to their dark desires. They get hooked so easily and I did the same with you. I think I'll keep you with me though, your innocence was easily tainted and created something I've become addicted to." He quickly dressed, "stay in here and sleep, I'll be back later for you sweet ass."


End file.
